Sweet Dreams Of Love
by The White Sheep
Summary: Kaname and Yuki's loving family life! And other BONUS oneshots of the rest of the characters! MUST read for Fairytale lovers!
1. Kaname & Yuki

**Sleepless Beauty.**

* * *

Outside the Kuran mansion the sunshine brightly and gently shone upon everything.

The forest had already begun dying.

The leaves had turned fragile and breakable.

Fall had arrived and now there wasn't long 'till winter.

The fresh air of Spring had turned into a warm and soft Summer breeze.

The warmth had faded … and become an illusion.

In the Fall everything would start dying away slowly before the eyes of everyone.

The sun would still appear yet not caress ones skin with warmth and gentle strokes.

It would merely shine as a chilly wind would blow right through you.

And then as three months would surely pass within a mere blink of an eyes, Winter would come and bury everything below a cold white carpet of shiny snow.

Yuki sat, lost in thoughts of the very first memory she had had while surrounded by snow.

All alone.

Memoryless.

Scared.

Cold …

She even still today felt like a shiver went through her body just by the thought of being alone in out there in the dark snowy night.

Still, the sight of blood from the vampire who had tried feeding from her lingered somewhere in her mind.

She folded her arms around herself.

Even if she could not forget, she had already let it pass as sand slipping between the fingers even if held firmly.

Somehow she had been able to let go of her affections towards Zero too …

she still loved him, yet it wasn't romantic feelings that filled her heart.

Ever since living with the Chairman and having encountered Zero she had come to care for him as a brother only.

Even Kaname had come to accept that fact.

She finally, after such a long time, knew who held her heart.

**"Momma ..." a tiny low voice said sleepy.**

Yuki turned her head downwards.

A small beautiful boy stood beside her.

His hair straight and kinda long, just as Yuki's hair although not as long as hers.

His eyes were sleepy-looking and dreamy, blood red.

As the perfect frame, his long dark eyelashes curled delicately, making his blood red pearl eyes too irrisistable to not gazing into.

**"Yuume. Is something the matter?"** Yuki asked her fire-year-old son.

He looked up at her, hugging tight a book filled with fairytales.

A book given to him by 'grandfather' aka the Chairman.

Yuki smiled gently down at him.

Yuume seemed to treasure that book the most.

He was so beautiful that she kinda forgot he actually didn't need her to adore him as any other would have, but that she actually had to care for him as his mother.

She sat down on the floor before him, gently placing her hands on his tiny shoulders.

**"You want me to read to you?"** she asked with motherly concern and adoring eyes fixed upon him carefully.

It took some time before Yuume replied, he was rather slow.

Yuki suspected he was suffering from low blood sugar …kinda like Shiki.

**"Uh un."** Yuume answered shaking is head very slowly from one side to the other.

**"Yoko cried so now I can't remember my dream."** Yuume answered a little sad.

Yuki widened her eyes.

_How adorable … he's wanted to remember his dream!_

Yuki came back to the present almost immediately.

**"Eh, Yoko was crying? Why is that?"** Yuki asked.

Yuume merely stared at her.

**"Are you still a little sleepy Yuume?"** Yuki asked smiling at him as she hugged him tightly.

He was still holding the book close in his small arms.

**"I want daddy to read momma."** Yuume said quietly into her long dark hair.

Yuki smiled at him as she tugged him into herself.

She stroke his hair and answered; **"I see."**

The door to the large living room in which Yuki and Yuume was staying in was carefully opened.

This very room in the cellar which Yuki had practically lived in before her vampire self had been put into slumber was the place she enjoyed to stay in the most.

Yuki smiled happily as the door was closed safely again and told Yuume to turn around.

Approaching them elegantly, Kaname walking majestic and slowly with a chuckling, pale beautiful female toddler in his tender arms.

Yoko was going to be two years old when the second month of winter would arrive.

Her hair, dark and curly and already reaching her waist.

Her eyes blood red pearls as Yuume's, framed also with long curly eyeslashes although she had already outrun her brother in how to use them properly.

Kaname sat in the sofa in the spot where Yuki had been sitting before joining Yuume on the floor.

**"Daddy ..."** Yuume said, obviously with longing in his voice.

Apparently their children were just as taken with Kaname's beauty and elegance as Yuki was.

Kaname smiled gently at Yuume and Yuki, both of them blushing.

Kaname padded the free spot on the sofa next to him, meant for Yuki.

She rose from the floor, holding onto Yuume tightly, and placed herself beside Kaname, smoothly sliding Yuume down between them.

Kaname gently padded his son's tiny head and planted a soft kiss on Yuki's forehead, stroking her hair tenderly with his slender hand.

The chuckling beautiful girl in Kaname's arms reached out her hands for Yuki.

Kaname gazed sweetly at Yuki, smiling teasingly.

He quite loved to see her as a tender loving mother of his small children.

He somewhat felt more majestic than ever before.

A proud powerful yet tender king with his beautiful adoring queen.

And together they were granted with a tiny dreamy prince and and a tiny princess with sunshiny smiles.

The only remaining members of the pure blood Kuran clan.

Although Kaname knew only too well about the life of a pure blood, he couldn't come to regret having two beautiful children with his most beloved girl.

Yuki reached for Yoko and Kaname obeyed Yuki's craving for her delicate daughter.

**"Daddy."** Yume said with a careful voice and sleepy eyes.

Kaname looked at his son.

Nothing.

**"Ah ha ha, Yuume, tell daddy what you told momma."** Yuki said stroking Yuume's dark straight hair as she gazed lovingly at Kaname.

Yuume gazed downwards, mumbling as he stared at the book in his arms; **"Momma wants daddy to read to Yoko and Yuume ..."**

Yuki leaned closer towards Kaname, whispering with a soft chuckle; **"He wanted you to read aloud to him so that he may remember the dream he had before Yoko started crying and woke him up."**

Yuume didn't notice the whispering just above his head.

He gazed at the book with timid eyes and blushing cheeks.

Although he kinda wanted to hear his daddy read to him lots of fairytales with lots of happy endings … he kinda wanted the most to let Yoko hear them too.

Together with him.

He wanted to be a good and kind older brother to her.

Kaname touched Yuume's hand very lightly asking, without the use of words, for the book in his son's arms.

**"Which one do you want me to read?"** Kaname asked quietly.

Yuume leaned his head up against Kaname.

**"The princess who woke up ..."** Yuume said with a dreamy gleam in his eyes as he gazed at his mother.

Kaname lay one arm around Yuume, tugging the dreamy boy into his chest as he started to read aloud.

* * *

**"_Once upon a time there was a Queen who had a beautiful baby daughter. _**

**_She asked all the fairies in the kingdom to the christening, but unfortunately forgot to invite one of them, who was a bit of a witch as well. _**

**_She came anyway, but as she passed the baby's cradle, she said: __"When you are sixteen, you will injure yourself with a spindle and die!" _**

* * *

Yuki leaned up against Kaname's broad shoulder with Yoko still awake in her arms.

She seemed to be listening too.

Kaname bend his head and kissed Yuki tenderly where after he bend his head further and kissed Yoko's forehead.

Yoko gave out a bird-like laughter.

Yuki cradled her lovingly in her arms.

Yuume said kinda demandingly yet innocent; **"Yoko wants to hear about the princess."**

Kaname and Yuki smiled at each other.

Kaname proceeded;

* * *

**_"Oh, no!" screamed the Queen in horror. _**

**_A good fairy quickly chanted a magic spell to change the curse. _**

**_When she hurt herself, the girl would fall into a very deep sleep instead of dying. _**

**_The years went by, the little Princess grew and became the most beautiful girl in the whole kingdom. _**

**_Her mother was always very careful to keep her away from spindles, but the Princess, on her sixteenth birthday, as she wandered through the castle, came into a room where an old servant was spinning._**

* * *

Yoko yawned loudly her eyes getting heavier.

Yuume tugged at his fathers sleeve saying in a rush; **"Daddy, daddy I want to hear just the ending!"**

Both Yuki and Kaname chuckled softly at the obvious intention of their son.

Kaname found the ending immidiatly and read;

* * *

**_Just then, the spell was broken. _**

**_The Princess rose to her feet, holding out her hand to the Prince. _**

**_And the whole castle woke up too. _**

**_Everybody rose to their feet and they all stared round in amazement, wondering what had happened. _**

**_When they finally realised, they rushed to the Princess, more beautiful and happier then ever. _**

**_A few days later, the castle that only a short time before had lain in silence, now rang with the sound of singing, music and happy laughter at the great party given in honour of the Prince and Princess, who were getting married. _**

**_They lived happily ever after, as they always do in fairy tales, not quite so often, however, in real life._**

* * *

Kaname closed the book silently.

The quiet snoring of his toddler daughter in Yuki's arms filled the room with a calming sound.

Yuki sat, gazing with adoring eyes down at her beautiful daughter in her arms.

Kaname leaned his head against Yuki's as her head was still placed upon his shoulder.

Yuume was sound asleep in Kaname's embrace in between Yuki and Kaname.

Yuki looked at their son, as did Kaname both with a smile on their face.

She chuckled.

**"It seems he remembered."**

* * *

**I'm REALLY proud of myself for writing this story ^^**

**I actually like it very much. I'm not selfish I'm just glad it turned out quite well :)**

**I wanted to have them be "a loving family" like Haruhka and Yuri ... just in there own way. ^^**

**And the children's personality fits their names: Yoko (sunhine or sun child) I can't remember and Yuume (a dream and then also because I'm a YUME fan ^^ I just wanted his name to be spelled with two "uu's")**

**And why I chose for Kaname to read aloud Sleeping Beauty is because I find that (Kaname and Yuki's relationship) **

**and (Sleeping Beauty and then Prince's relationship) alike ^^**

**Both girls is put to sleep, they awake with a kiss **

**(Yuki actually gets bitten but when she awakes as her "real" vampire self it is while Kaname feeds her with his blood through a kiss)**

**and then they are to live happily ever after ^^**


	2. Shiki & Rima

**No Strings for the Puppet.**

* * *

**"I'm hooooome." **Rima said with a high sweet voice as she walked through the hallway, on her way to a certain room in the house.

Her cheeks were all blushy and warm.

**"Mama!" **a small girl at three yelled happily at her mother.

Rima smiled at her petite pretty daughter as she started walking slowly towards the child running to her.

**"Mama!"** the petite vampire girl welcomed as she ran into her mother's arms.

**"Mama is really cold."** Toya stated with a smile.

Rima smiled.

**"It's because it's snowing outside Toya."**

The little girl's eyes widened at once.

Toya faintly remembered what snow felt like when touching it and smelling it.

**"Mama I wanna see it."** she said with a greedy yet innocent demanding voice.

Rima shook her head.

**"No. It's not good to be outside when it's dark. Little girls such as Toya mustn't go outside in the dark."** Rima said in a serious manner.

It seemed Toya was about to protest but-

**"Toya."** Shiki called to his daughter, his voice filled with fatherly warmth.

His eyes, which had ones been said to have been unable to read was now expressing the utmost of love towards his child and wife.

**"Shiki."** Rima said smiling happily at the slender man approaching her.

Shiki bend his head, Rima leaned up towards his face and granted him a kiss on the cheek.

Shiki widened his eyes.

**"Is something wrong?"** Rima asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Toya watched her parents.

**"Papa."** sounded Toya's bell voice.

Shiki and Rima turned their attention towards their daughter.

Shiki went down on one knee.

They both admired their petite beauty's fading, ashy red hair. Long and spiky. Her eyes deep blue ponds of of water reflecting a dark blue night sky.

Her eyelashes were thick long and curly.

Toya pointed a pale finger at her father's face.

**"Papa be sweet to mother."**

Shiki looked at his tiny daughter and then at Rima. Rima didn't seem to quite understand either.

Toya lifted the fluffy pale pink rabbit Rima had once given to her daughter up to her tiny face and kissed its soft cheek.

**"Sweet." **Toya stated and brushed her little hand against its head.

Shiki smiled. He rose from the floor, grasped Rima around the waist and kissed her forehead.

He stroke Rima's golden hair as he held Rima close to him.

**"Sweet."** Toya laughed at her parents.

**"Sweet." **Shiki said after her daughter, whispering the word into Rima's ear.

Rima blushed, furrowing her brows at her handsome husband.

Rima puffed her daughter's back gently, making the little girl move forward leading her towards her bedroom, from which he had escaped when she her Rima's arrival.

**"Bedtime, Toya."** Rima said gently, yet demandingly.

She glared lovingly at Shiki.

**"What is it?" **Shiki asked, tugging Rima further into himself as they trailed after their daughter, entering her pale blue large room.

Rima didn't answer but rested her head shortly on Shiki's slender chest and then walked to her daughter's side to her get into bed.

**"Mama ..."** Toya said hugging her fluffy rabbit.

Rima placed herself upon the grand bed.

Shiki stood beside his two girls watching them interact, mother to daughter.

**"What is it Toya?"** Rima asked stroking her daughter's ashy red hair.

Toya looked up at her parents carefully.

**"Mama … mama, Toya wanna go to sleep with mother's best story."**

Rima sneak peeked to the side to watch Shiki. He stood perfectly still. He hadn't gotten the point of what Toya had requested.

Rima gazed lovingly at her petite daughter again answering; **"I shall see to it."**

She smiled at the little child getting herself ready for her mother's story-telling, lying her tiny head on her large pillow.

Her entire bed was covered with fluffy toys.

Shiki sat down beside his daughter, stroking her hair as Rima began;

* * *

_**On Christmas Eve, the Stahlbaum family is having a grand party. Everyone is there, celebrating around a beautiful Christmas tree.**_

* * *

Toya listened eagerly, Shiki still stroking her hair as he gazed adoringly at his young wife as she wavered with her arms, outliving the very story before her daughter.

Rima smiled and continued further;

* * *

_**Clara's godfather, Herr Drosselmeyer, gives presents to the children. **_

_**He gives a mouse doll to Clara's brother, Fritz.. **_

_**To Clara he gives a beautiful wooden nutcracker doll.**_

* * *

Toya clapped her little hands as she heard the doll getting mentioned.

Shiki furrowed his brows just a little.

**"Toya love dolls!"** the little girl screamed, her deep blue eyes shining with happiness of simply the thought.

**"Mama knows Toya."** Shiki said hugging his daughter with one arm.

**"Yes, yes now shh." **Rima said with a smile as she was eager to finish the story since this was such a beautiful one.

* * *

_**Fritz is jealous. He chases Clara and snatches the nutcracker. As he does, it breaks. Clara is upset, but Herr Drosselmeyer fixes the doll. Clara puts it safely under the tree. Then the children go off to bed.**_

_**In the night, Clara gets up to get her nutcracker. She falls asleep under the tree. As the clock strikes midnight, the Christmas tree begins to grow.**_

* * *

**"Papa it's scary isn't it?"** Toya said tugging Shiki's shirt as she crawled closer into him.

He securely held her safe and said calmly; **"No because papa has Toya and mama. See? It's not scary if papa holds you like this is it?"**

Toya had to think a little about that but said quietly, a little tired; **"If mama and papa will be together with Toya it's not so scary."**

Rima smiled at Shiki.

* * *

_**Her nutcracker doll grows, too! **_

_**Mice march into the room, led by the Mouse King. **_

_**The Mouse King tries to kidnap Clara!**_

_**But Clara's nutcracker, leading the toy soldiers, battles the mice. **_

_**They fight bravely, but the nutcracker is struck down. **_

_**Quickly, Clara throws her slipper at the Mouse King and defeats him.**_

* * *

Toya breathed out in relief. She'd been holding her breath as Rima had waved around with her arms as if fighting with a sword.

* * *

_**Clara gives her nutcracker a kiss, and he becomes a handsome Nutcracker Prince!**_

_**He takes her to a magical fairytale kingdom.  
To get there, they go through the Enchanted Forest.**_

* * *

**"Mama, Toya will go to a kingdom too right? With my own prince. Toya want a prince too."**

Shiki flinched a little, somehow holding onto his daughter more safely.

Rima answered strictly; **"Little princesses will get princes if they go to sleep early and behave nicely."**

Toya thought a little about that too.

Rima somehow feared that her Toya would then rather let go of having a prince and then instead stay up late.

**"Mama, Toya wants to have a prince." **Toya aid with a smile and snuggled into her father's arms again.

* * *

_**In the Land of Snow, they see beautiful dancing snowflakes.**_

_**Then they go to the palace of the Sugar Plum Fairy and the Land of the Sweets, where they are entertained by many beautiful dancers.**_

_**The Sugar Plum Fairy does a final then Clara must go back.**_

_**She wakes up under the Christmas tree, with her nutcracker doll, and wonderful, magical memories.**_

* * *

Toya's breathing had turned even.

Rima gently grasped Toya away from Shiki and placed her among her toys.

Shiki put the quilt over her and went to the doorway, waiting for Rima to return to his side.

She chuckled at him as she grapped his arm.

He turned off the lights, the only light was that of the snow reflecting into the room through the open curtains.

Rima closed the door safely and soundless.

Shiki bend his head downwards and greeted Rima with a tender kiss, lasting not very long.

He smiled at her as she blushed lightly.

**"I didn't get to kiss you properly." **Shiki answered tugging Rima safely in his loving arms.

Rima closed her eyes listening to her beloveds heartbeats echo within her own.

* * *

**This is my idea to Rima and Shiki's married life with a child ^^**

**Kaname and Yuki's story was Sleeping Beauty.**

**Rima and Shiki's is The Nutcracker :) ... since the story is about a wooden doll I thought it fit perfectly to Shiki since he was used as his father's "puppet" but he "snapped out of it" with a little help from Rima ^^ who is Clara obviously, in this story.**

**I hope you all like my idea, or at least just the story :D**


	3. Kain & Ruka

**Graceful Swan-maiden of the Lake.**

* * *

The snow fell wildly outside in the darkness.

The snowstorm had increased further.

"**Mummy, the wind says strange noises."** a small beautiful boy with golden brown hair and pale orange eyes, stated at his mother.

Ruka sat by the window, watching the snow fall wildly, being thrown at window by the wind.

She turned her head and gazed tenderly through her dusty-rose eyes at her three years old son.

His hair was spiky as his father's yet curly as his mother's.

Ruka padded the soft sofa-like furniture standing below the window.

"**Aoue****, you want to sit here beside me?"** Ruka asked with a gentle voice.

Kain appeared in the door, smiling at his small amount of family members.

The rather large living room was cosy and warm as a lit fireplace was burning with a bright orange flame.

Tamaouji shook his head at is beautiful mother.

He pointed with a small pale finger at the fireplace.

"**Mummy I want to sit with the fire."** he said with a hesitant smile, tilting his head to the side.

"**By the fire."** Kain corrected his son as he place a big elegant hand at Aoue's tiny shoulders.

Ruka smiled at her son and as he happily ran to sit in front of the fireplace, Kain reached out his hand to Ruka and walked with beside her carefully.

Ruka glared with a smile across her lips, at her handsome husband as she uttered softly; **"Nothing is going to happen to me, Akatsuki." **

Kain gazed downwards at her as she said so, revealing that he was worried about her condition.

Ruka tugged her pale purple scarf around herself gracefully.

"**Well, I wasn't saying that anything was going to but you should be a little more considerate towards yourself."** Kain said as he placed himself beside Ruka on the small sofa in front of the fireplace, Aoue at their feet with his toys surrounding him.

**"I can take perfectly care of myself, thank you."** Ruka said with a smile as she leaned her head up against Kain's shoulder.

He tugged her into himself with a careful greedy force.

**"That's the point, you don't have to. I won't let you."** Kain said with his deep voice remaining in the air about them.

Ruka didn't answer but gritted her teeth as her stomach pricked.

It lasted a brief moment.

Kain asked concerned; **"Is something wrong?"**

Aoue looked at his parents. At first he didn't understand much then when he saw his mother's hand stroking her stomach to make the pain seem less painful he asked with a saddening voice and concerned eyes; **"Daddy is someone hurting mummy?"**

Kain smiled at his son although he kinda wanted to ask Ruka himself. He answered while gazing lovingly at Ruka; **"A little girl is knocking upon mummy's belly from the inside."**

Kain touched Ruka's round belly with as much tenderness as he had inside of him.

Ruka chuckled sweetly at Kain.

The way he acted as a father was the loveliest thing she could ever imagine.

**"Daddy should read mummy's belly a story so it wont knock on mummy's belly again."** Aoue said childishly, his eyes shining with happiness of his brilliant proposal.

Kain smiled at Ruka.

She nodded at her husband thinking; _**if not for my sake then for Aoue.**_

Kain was about to rise from the sofa when Aoue was already on his way to a tiny book shelf beside the fireplace.

It was something Kain had been instructed by Ruka to have as a gift to their son and future daughter.

In that tiny shelf, was placed little fairytale books.

Aoue ran towards them again, stopping by them both as he tried to be careful with his mother too.

**"This one."** the tiny beautiful boy uttered excitedly at his father who took his son in is arms and placed him in his lap.

Kain held the book and found the fairytale he found the most interesting.

He smiled at the book and his son and gazed lovingly and proud at his pregnant Ruka.

He read;

* * *

**A young prince was once living in big castle. **

**His mother, the queen is preparing the castle to celebrate the prince' 21st birthday.**

**His mother expects him to choose a girl to marry at the ball. **

**The prince isn't happy about having to marry someone he doesn't know.**

**He wants to live a free life.**

**Still, his mother demands him to marry as it is expected of princess at a certain age.**

**Depressed, he heads off hunting into the woods.**

* * *

**"Mummy is the girl inside you calm now?"** Aoue asked gazing up at his mother.

Ruka smiled stroking her son's hair as she asked; **"Not quite yet."**

Ruka smiled, slightly blushy, at Kain, hoping he got her hint.

He did and kissed both cheeks.

* * *

**In the forest prince suddenly sees a beautiful swan swimming in a lake. **

**He prepares to shoot it, but somehow can't make himself – there's just something about it. Getting closer, the swan transforms into a creature, more human than bird, a gorgeous young girl dressed in white feathers. **

**She is Odette, queen of the cursed swans. **

**The young prince cannot take his eyes off her. **

**He has never seen anything this gorgeous, and he falls in love with her at first sight. **

**Odette tells him she and a whole lot of other girls has been turned into swans by an evil sorcerer Rothbart.**

**The girls can only attain their human form at night. **

**Rothbart appears in the shape of an owl and the young prince immediately wants to go and defeat the sorcerer. **

**Luckily, Odette stops him and explains that if he kills the sorcerer, the curse on the young swan-maidens will never be broken. **

**Only a vow of eternal love is strong enough to brake the evil spell.**

* * *

"**Daddy I don't wanna hear any more. It's not happy."** Aoue said, turning around to hug his father.

Kain understood his son's words. However, the story inside Kain and Ruka's head weren't the story written on the pages of the book.

**"Then I'll tell you story of another beautiful swan princess."** Kain said to his son as he placed his arms around the little boy.

Aoue nodded slowly. He must be tired.

Kain closed his eyes, imagining the scenario as he started;

* * *

**Upon a shining lake floated a beautiful snow white swan-maiden.**

**She was very young and her feathers were soft-looking and fair. **

**She swam gracefully trough the glittering pale blue water everyday to show off her gorgeous features.**

**However, the beauty she was granted had become that of a curse.**

**A creature as beautiful as she, was in constant oblige to not disappoint her fellow swans.**

**Each day she floated lightly on the lake with her delicate head trapped inside lonesome thoughts.**

**A fellow swan from another clan of swans eyed the young maiden as the most delicate to him.**

**He wanted her to always be by his side.**

**Sadly, he was born mute therefore, instead of uttering endless words of love, he swam to her side in the middle of the lake everyday.**

**The swan-maiden did not know of his affections until very far into both of their lives.**

* * *

Kain stopped, stroking his son's small back, checking if he had gone to sleep.

He was barely awake as he muttered; **"Not very happy ..."**

Ruka smiled and chuckled lightly.

Kain looked at Ruka, fascinated by her soft features.

She embraced her delicate belly as she finished Kain's and her own story;

* * *

**However, even if it took them long, their affections just came to grow further. **

**And today, somewhere in this very world, they are as happy as ever. **

* * *

Kain rose from the sofa, the little vampire boy in his arms sound asleep.

Ruka got up too, Kain insisted she held onto him.

He bend down and kissed her forcefully yet gently.

The birth of his beloved daughter was yet to come and he he hadn't had enough of little children of his running around himself and his young delicate beloved.

* * *

**I thought and thought of a story for them :( and nothing came to me.**

**Then as I looked upon a lake before the apartment where I live with my family, I thought; The Swan Lake!**

**Ruka is beautiful and she's a vampire. **

**At night the swan turns human and at day she's a beautful swan.**

**Vampires in VK doesn't go out much at daytime (hardly at all) and when it's night she's out in the open air with her fellow vampires.**

**Everyone can see that Kain protects and cares for Ruka so I wanted to change the story of the Swan Lake (since it is one of my favorites) and make it Kain and Ruka's love story ^^**

**Kain doesn't outright say that he loves Ruka so I made him a mute swan :) I hope you like it those of you who read this.**


	4. Zero & Yuki

**A Story in Itself.**

* * *

Within a small house slightly hidden by very few hills, a warm cosy atmosphere was burning like a newly lit flame of fire.

The town below had become a beautiful picture which Yuki had grown quite fond of.

She stood in the high snow, her pale yellow dress and her long dark hair swaying elegantly in the increasing wind.

"**Momma! Momma!" **a girl's laughing voice sounded from the house.

Yuki turned around with a happy smile upon her face.

A tiny three year old girl with straight long silvery hair and dark red eyes stood yelling from the doorway.

Yuki ran towards her as the delicate little girl started waving wildly at her mother.

As Yuki eagerly yet gracefully ran towards her daughter, Zero appeared behind the little girl.

As Reku felt her father's elegant hand upon her tiny head she turned all of her attention towards him.

"**Daddy!"** she clapped her little pale hands wildly.

Yuki reached them soon enough and she gently shoved her daughter and beloved husband inside the house where after she closed the door.

"**Ah, that was refreshing."** Yuki sighed, pleased with herself.

Zero went to her and kissed her greedily.

His lips were soft and warm.

He kissed her forehead and cheeks as well.

As he held her face in his hands he amused himself with Yuki's blushing red cheeks.

"**Momma has roses on her cheeks."** Reku applied to Yuki's increasing embarrassment as she looked amazed at her parents.

Yuki had dressed up he delicate daughter in a little dolly dress, pale emerald and quite frilly.

Zero didn't seem to mind that his tiny daughter got herself dolled up by her young mother since it would most likely please Yuki if he just let her do so.

Zero smiled at his daughter.

"**Momma is embarrassed because daddy kisses her."** Zero said, straightening himself tall and proud.

Yuki gazed at him with her heart beating vigorously in her chest as she found him just too handsome.

His pale violet eyes which had ones been so hateful, had become so gentle that it made her knees seem utterly and ridiculously weak.

His silvery hair framing his handsome pale face …

Zero grasped Yuki quickly, forcefully yet gently.

He swayed her legs away under her and seized her into his arms.

"**Yay!" **Reku cheered at her father as her mother left the ground.

"**Momma is a princess!"** the little vampire yelled happily.

Zero and Yuki smiled at each other, Zero kissing Yuki's jaw softly as he chuckled softly at her.

Zero said matter of factly; **"Of course she is."**

He told Reku to go into the living room.

The tiny vampire girl ran with light little jumps at her fathers cue.

"**Zero you can put me down now."** Yuki said timidly, flushing lightly.

He stared at her features.

"**I don't think so."** he smiled at her.

Inside the living room, which was quite small yet the most comfortable place in the little house, stood, by the fireplace, a tiny cradle.

Zero placed Yuki carefully upon a floor of pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Beside her, Reku sat but instead of sitting by herself she crawled into her mother's safe embrace.

Zero took from the tiny cradle a small infant into his arms.

A little boy with short golden brow hair and pale rose coloured eyes.

Zero smiled at his tiny son.

Zero sat on the sofa before Yuki.

Yuki played with Reku's long silvery hair.

"**Sweet."** Reku muttered with a smile, pointing at her baby brother.

Yuki laughed out loud.

"**Ha ha yes very, very much." **Yuki said hugging her adorable daughter watching Zero and reached out a hand to pet her youngest son's soft baby cheek.

Zero gazed at her lovingly, showing her tiny son to her properly.

The little infant smiled weakly at his mother.

They all together heard the light thudding as a little boy appeared in the doorway to the living room below the stairs.

A three year old beautiful vampire boy with shoulder length silvery hair and pale violet rose eyes.

Reku's older twin brother Roka.

He stood with his 'blind sight-looking' eyes as he approached them in a slow pace.

"**Roka, come."** Yuki said, reaching out a hand to her oldest son.

When he finally reach his young gorgeous mother he was immediately pulled into her, embraced by Yuki and Reku in unison.

"**Hi momma ..."** Roka muttered with a slow voice.

He gazed into the fire and turned his head towards his handsome father sitting casually with the infant boy, Koure, in his slender yet strong arms.

"**Hi daddy ..."** he said starring alien-like at his father.

Zero watched his son a little confused but smiled lovingly at him.

"**Momma Asouma wanna hear momma's princess story!"** Reku shrieked with excitement.

Her brother sat beside her looking as alien as possible.

The twins were quite opposite of each other.

Roka, the oldest and almost completely numb.

Reku, the youngest and most hyperactive.

It seemed she'd somehow taken some of his hyperactivity and added it to her own self.

"**Mm ..."** Roka agreed slowly.

Yuki smiled.

She turned around to look at Zero.

He sat smiling at his baby boy in his arms, who was staring right back at his father with confused, tired eyes.

Yuki turned towards her children again and questioned; **"Do you remember the princess who lost her shoe?**"

Reku nodded wildly, smiling hugely.

Roka sat, lost in thoughts and stated; **"The girl who was friends with a pumpkin."**

Yuki's face had gone blank, dried out of expressions.

"**Eh … Roka I think you got it twisted somehow … but it's okay sweetie, it's okay."** Yuki grinned at her son.

He frowned a little as he obviously hadn't gotten it right.

"**Long hair." **Roka said queitly.

"**Reaching ALL the way down to the ground."** Reku continued.

"**She was a swan."** Roka said mechanically.

Zero started laughing quietly.

Yuki sat in front of the little children as they started making up their own fairytale.

"**And she had a good fairy mother."** Reku laughed while rubbing her tired eyes.

"**There was a prince."** Roka stated.

"**A frog."** Reku corrected him.

Yuki laughed at the thought of Zero appearing as a frog.

Zero rose from the sofa and place the sleeping baby boy in the cradle again.

He pulled Yuki silently from the floor and place her in his lap.

He gazed at her lovingly as he started kissing her down her neck lightly.

Yuki blushed wildly as his lips gently touched her skin while he softly started tickling her neck with his breath.

"**And then they kissed and turned into momma and daddy ..."** Reku said quietly.

Zero glanced past Yuki's head and found Roka sound asleep in Reku'slap.

The little vampire girl sat stroking her older brother's silvery hair as a quiet snoring escaped his throat.

Zero tugged Yuki into his chest, closing his eyes as he inhaled the sweet warmth coming from her hair.

Yuki smiled happily as she started kissing Zero's neck, feeling his strong slender arms around her, keeping her safe and warm.

* * *

**I didn't really think that any story quite fit Zero and Yuki so I made their children come up with one of their own instead. **

**I hope you like it ^^**


	5. Ichijou Story Telling!

**Beloved Beast.**

* * *

Ichijou took a walk around in the children's grand room somewhere deep inside the Kuran mansion.

Yuki sat on the grand bed with her tiny daughter Yoko, currently three and had already started speaking quite well.

"**Momma."** Yoko uttered with a sunshiny smile. Her dark, soft curly hair was that of Yuki's departed mother.

Yuki stroke her daughters cheek, kissing her head teasingly.

"**Momma ..."** a sweet voice sounded from one side of the bed.

Yuume, Kaname and Yuki's dreamy, kind hearted, adorable delicate, now six-year-old son.

His dark straight hair had grown longer. It nearly reached his petite shoulders.

"**Oniisama!"** Yoko smiled longingly at her brother who could do nothing but return her sunshiny welcome.

Yuume crawled onto the grand bed effortlessly and was instantly embraced eagerly and tenderly by his younger sister.

"**Yoko."** Yuume spoke softly into his baby sister's dark curls.

Yuki watched her lovable children as she sensed Ichijou's uneven pacing back and forth in front of Yoko, Yuume and herself.

"**Yuki-chan," **Ichijou asked turning only his eyes towards her.

Yuki glanced gently at him.

"**What is it, Ichijou-senpai?"** Yuki asked curving her mouth sweetly at Kaname's closest friend, who had become dear to even her and her children.

"**Where has Kaname gone to?"** he asked, it seemed as though he was asking himself rather than her.

Yuki glanced secretly at her son and daughter sitting, playing with Yoko's long curls.

She did not turn towards Ichijou as she bluntly replied; **"Who knows? It's Kaname after all."**

He smiled at Yuki as she caressed Yuume's head, silently complimenting him with a gentle stroking hand as reward for caring so dearly for his younger sister, always putting up with her childish cravings.

"**Kaname is very lucky to have gotten you Yuki-chan."** Ichijou complimented the soothing vampire girl.

Yuki blushed and smiled as she said, while facing her children; **"I'm the lucky one."**

The dreamy vampire boy suddenly sat gazing at Ichijou.

His delicate eyelashes twitching lightly.

Yuume knew him of course, but why was he here?

"**Ichijou-niisan, why are you with momma?"** Yuume asked while lying down the golden hairbrush he had used to brush Yoko's fine hair.

Ichijou smiled kindly at the boy whom he sort of considered 'family'.

Ichijou still, as the rest of Kaname's closest allies, found it fascinating yet utterly strange that Yuki had become a mother.

"**Eh ..."** Ichijou uttered.

He didn't quite know why he was here actually.

He remembered clearly to have been sent for by Kaname, yet Kaname appeared gone as he was led to this room by Seiren, in which Yuki and her daughter was inside.

"**'Ichijou-niisan' is here to play with us all together."** Yuki answered as she placed a finger playfully at Yuume's tiny nose.

Ichijou seemed to get what Yuki was saying as she turned to him, blinking at him with a delicate sunny smile.

"**Ah, niisan is here to share a story about your lovely mother and father." **said Ichijou with outstretched arms.

Yoko smiled as she heard the word 'story' which appeared to be one of her favourite words, somehow.

Ichjou blushed lightly as the petite beautiful sunshiny girl awkwardly crawled down from the grand bed and stumbled towards him.

Although she could perfectly well walk almost as beautifully as her mother – in a couple of years or so – Ichijou figured that her stumbling was due to the eagerness which Yoko apparently suffered from, gladly.

Ichijou laughed at the adorable girl as she reached her arms up towards him.

Ichijou had to make sure that taking the tiny girl up into his arms was accepted by Yuki.

Since the tiny girl was in fact a pure blood, her mother – who used to have been the youngest pure blood princess in the whole vampire society – and her father who was the actual ancestor of the Kuran clan, he couldn't just go ahead and touch any of the two children as he pleased.

Although Yuki understood why such a rule was made, she always gave her and Kaname's closest friends leave to do as they pleased, except hurting her children which she knew they would not dare anyways.

She trusted them fully.

Yuki smiled in approval and Ichijou seized the small beauty safe up into his slender arms.

Yuume stared zombie-like at Ichijou as he cradled Yoko securely as she sat in his arms.

Yoko laughed bird-like as her voice always allowed her and Ichjou blushed as he smiled at her.

Yuume twitched the corners of his mouth and little sparks of static electricity occurred from body.

Like a tiny forcefield was surrounding him.

Yuki glanced at him and demanded bewildered; **"Yuume stop acting selfish."**

The vague electric force vanished yet Yuume did not stop frowning as he gazed dreamily at his mother.

Yuki placed her hands on each of Yuume's cheeks and rubbed them gently.

"**You shouldn't be jealous. Yoko is allowed to care for momma and daddy's _friends_ too."**

Yuume didn't quite understand the fact that Yoko wasn't loved only by him and his parents.

Many others had taken a liking to her too.

Yuki had to explain the matter of how people sometimes grew to love someone – in this case Ichijou – who was not blood related to Yoko, as 'friendly love'.

Yuume seemed to understand what she was going at although he was not comfortable with letting other people touch his adored little sister as they please.

After all, his daddy was always wary and very careful with having others touch Yoko and Yuume.

"**I shall tell Yoko-chan and Yuume-chan a story of a beast's garden. Or pehaps it is more sort of a nursery rhyme."**Ichijou said thughtfully, still remembering to smile at the children.

"**Yay! Momma, Yuume! Listen, listen!"** Yoko uttered demandingly, smiling sweetly at her elder brother who softened instantly, forgetting how to frown, it seemed.

Yuki smiled and nodded at Yoko as approval to Ichijou.

He replied Yuki with a smile in return.

As he walked around with little Yoko in his arms he started;

* * *

**"Within a giant maze, **

**grew many blood red roses,**

**a maze such as that without equal ever seen."**

* * *

**"Though, however neat it seemed,**

**the maze was tragically cursed,**

**a cage of immortal children never to fade."**

* * *

**"Upon a sunny day a baby girl was born,**

**abandoned and forgotten,**

**within the freak-some maze."**

* * *

**"She giggled at the view,**

**and touched a thorny rose,**

**her tiny finger hurt and blood was flowing still."**

* * *

**"The baby girl cried,**

**and the flowers sang to her,**

**a ghastly lullaby." **

* * *

**"A beast appeared,**

**before the tiny beauty,**

**adoring her petiteness."**

* * *

**"He watched as the flowers, **

**craving the baby girl,**

**bend towards the infant."**

* * *

**"The beast viewed the blood,**

**and swayed the small child,**

**as the flowers tempted her."**

* * *

**"The baby girl cried,**

**as she saw the blood,**

**red and smelly."**

* * *

**"The beast licked her wound,**

**and turned into a lad,**

**and cradled safe the baby girl."**

* * *

**"The flower maze,**

**with fangs and filthy thirsts,**

**never tasted the girl."**

* * *

**"For she was trapped,**

**within a cage,**

**of love from her beast."**

* * *

Ichijou finished instantly as he sensed the room turn odd with tense choking air.

In the door, high and mighty, and with a bloody aura dwelling flames within a fire, stood Kaname.

To the children, their father's arrival seemed to not stir any feeling of having to be careful.

But Yuki and Ichijou sensed it right away.

Yoko, still safely held in Ichijou's strong arms reached out towards her father.

Kaname smiled at his daughter and reached out for her, seizing her with one arm and kissed her cheeks gently.

Yuki sat perplexed on the grand bed with Yuume by her side.

Ichijou was about to explain himself although he wasn't sure why exactly.

Kaname pointed at the door, smiling secretly at his friend.

Ichjiou thought; _He's mad at me …_

Kaname turned towards his dear son and beloved Yuki.

Ichijou left quickly, running with all his might, laughing quietly at his friend for having become such a tender father and husband.

Kaname softly slipped Yoko into her brother's arms, which neither of the children seemed to have any complaints about.

"**Oniisama!"** Yoko called out to her brother as Yuume fell backwards when she landed in his small embrace.

They giggled childishly.

"**W-welcome home."** Yuki stammered, blushing and smiling, slightly embarrassed.

Kaname's gaze was intense and loving at the same time.

He bend down and pulled Yuki gently towards him and made her sit on the edge of the bed.

He watched her with a teasing smile and a wicked gleam in his bloody eyes.

His fingers gently combed through her long dark hair.

He found her lips and lay Yuki's arms around his neck.

Yuki clung to him as his kiss was slow and sweet.

He softly seized her chin, forcing her sweetly to not deny his mouth from its craving for her before he made her do so.

She did not wish to deny him even if she was able to or strong enough to shove him away.

Within his grasp she would always be just like a mere toddler in compare with him, her beloved.

Kaname ended the kiss, tugging Yuki into his broad chest, securing his most precious and dearest girl.

She inhaled the scent of him.

"**Yuki."** he said softly in a low voice.

Kaname whispered with a soft chuckle into her hair and held her out in front of himself and kissed her forehead.

"**Be a good girl now." **he said teasingly and kissed her tenderly.

She blushed wildly as Kaname knelt before her and kissed her hand, his tongue wetting a tiny piece of her finger where after he pierced her soft skin, gazing lovingly at her flushing cheeks.

The peaceful laughter from behind Kaname and Yuki made Yuki turn to glanced at them but Kaname turned her face towards him again, smiling seductively at her, his eyes telling her; look at me forever.

* * *

**I really wanted to make Ichijou a part of it too ... :( somehow he didn't really got to play huge part.**

**I just somehow wanted him to annoy Kaname a little with a story about a beast, as in (Ichijou calling/referring to Kaname as a "beast") ^^**

**I hope you'll enjoy it! :)**

**Another YuMe oneshot and hopefully I'll have a new one soon! :D**


	6. Another's Nightmarish Memory

**Another's Nightmare.**

* * *

_**Mismatched eyes, crimson and blue.**_

_**Long slender hands, eagerly in want, reaching out for him.**_

_**Always the same nightmare, yet never something coming from his own memories …**_

_**Dark streams of smelly and filthy blood runs down everything within his mind.**_

_**Never does the filthy person get to where he is, his baby sister clinging herself to him in fear of the blood drenched stranger, and suddenly turns still.**_

_**Yuume always tightens his grip although he knows that the dream always stops when the stranger suddenly holds still and looks down at the small children before him.**_

_**The dream never continues from there onwards.**_

_**It's scary!**_

* * *

Yuume woke screaming and sweaty, even crying.

Kaname sat stroking his dreamy, terrified son's face, shushing him with his soft voice.

Yuki appeared through the open door, the light from the hallway almost reaching Yuume's bed, yet far from illuminating him.

Yuki's pale pink nightgown swayed wildly yet elegantly around her slender body as she ran to Kaname and her sobbing son.

She knelt down beside the bed, gripping with one shaking hand Kaname's leg while the other one securely grasped Yuume's sweaty hand.

Yuume lay gasping for air, tears still flowing still down his pale cheeks.

Kaname tugged Yuki in to him, stroking her shoulder as they both knew what Yuume's nightmare was about.

Although Yuume had told them several times, always having the same nightmare whenever he was not merely dreaming as normal people did.

Mostly, Yuume somehow seemed to share Yoko's, his baby sister's, dreams.

Dreams of happy events, family gatherings in the grand rooms within the Kuran mansion.

And hours would pass as the loving siblings would share them, speak of them, in their wake hours too.

But some nights, not very often, Yuume suffered from nightmares he did not understand.

Someone he had never even once encountered with, a 'scary' vampire covered in blood, trying to reach himself and his sister?

And within the dream Yoko would cling to him and then fall unconscious.

And then Yuume would grow simply too terrified for his sister's life and himself and scream loudly at his parents while crying, desperate for a safe embrace to escape into.

"**Momma! er's som'on' af'er' e'!" **Yuume cried at his mother, his voice breaking apart for every word he spoke.

Yuki felt her heart break apart slowly and painfully as her son was crying, most likely aching within his heart as well.

Kaname's eyes was that of utmost concern.

He loosened his grip around his dear, trembling Yuki and seized the frightened vampire boy safely into his arms.

Kaname's grip around his son was greedy and angry yet his voice was softly telling his crying son; **"Shh, shh … momma and daddy is here with you. It was just a bad dream. No one is going to hurt you."**

Kaname knew that even if the 'stranger', as Yuume had described the man in his dream as, was not ever going to harm either his children or Yuki, Kaname could not promise his son that other loathsome vampires out in the surrounding world would hesitate if Yuume was suddenly out of Kaname's overprotective gaze.

Yuume's shaky voice broke once again as he uttered in a ghastly, choking whisper; **"D-daddy, th-the man ha-has blo-bl-blood a-and i-i-it sme-ells a-and I'm sca-scared!"**

Yuki tears fell silently from her eyes.

Her trembling dreamy son at only six, was shaking and crying and screaming.

Her heart was aching, she wanted to be able to comfort her son but apparently it seemed there was no escaping the bad dreams.

It seemed the small vampire's pure blood was boiling inside of him, making him burn with fear and pain as his powers were apparently growing wild, absorbing power and energy from surrounding people's dreams, nightmares and even past memories.

He wasn't able to control the speed in which he seemed ... about to turn mad.

Yuki feared that her sons life and sanity would suffer from his powerlessness towards the greedy thirst for power his blood seemed to long for.

Kaname cradled the crying vampire child who clung himself to his father as if clinging himself to the reason for him still being sane and alive.

"**Kaname ..."** Yuki stammered with tears covering her face.

She folded her hands, wishing he got what she was trying to tell him.

Kaname looked at his dear girl, begging him to cloud up their son's mind as he had done to Yuki once in the past, trying to make her forget having overheard Hio Shizuka, within Kurenai Maria's body, and Zero fighting in the grand hall at Cross Academy.

Kaname sighed, placing his pale elegant hand on his trembling son's forehead.

Yuume's breathing turned even, his sobbing silenced and the flow of tears seemed to have ended.

Kaname rose from the bed and held the tiny sleeping vampire boy sorrowfully in is arms.

Yuki rose from the floor and softly grasped Kaname's arm, gazing concerned at her calmed son.

They walked down the lit hallway, Kaname turning his concerned dazzling eyes from Yuki and Yuume within few minutes.

"**What are we gonna do, Kaname … what if he-"**

"**He won't."** Kaname interrupted harshly yet his eyes were that of eternal love towards his beautiful girl, standing trembling by his side, fearing for her son's sanity.

"**Are you-"** Yuki started but Kaname shut her up gently with a tender kiss.

The vampire child in his arms breathing deeply, inhaling the scent of his father.

"**I am."** Kaname breathed into Yuki's mouth as he kissed her softly, feeling Yuki grasp his arms shakily as he tightened his grip around his snoring son.

* * *

**I wanted to make a story that was not all happy :( since being a pure blood seems more like a curse than a dream.**

**And since I came up with Yuume as a "dreamy and sleepy-looking and a little slow" vampire boy, I wanted to give you a reason for that: he suffers from his still growing powers.**

**He can sense other's memories, dreams and nighmares and once he knows what they mean it can turn into great weaknesses to his enemies ... or become fatal to his own health ... :(**

**Hope you like it ^^**


	7. Chairman Cross's Lovely Children

**Adorable Son and Beloved Daughter.**

* * *

Two twins, vampires; a delicate sunshiny girl with long straight silvery hair and dark blood red eyes and a dazzling alien boy with shoulder length silvery hair and pale rosy eyes.

"**Ojisama!"** the small vampire girl called out to the Chairman in laughter.

"**Reku-chan! Roka-kun!"** the Chairman smiled eagerly and opened his arms in time to catch the jumping girl.

"**Ojisama …" **Roka muttered turning alien as he reached out for the arms embracing his twin sister.

The Chairman seemed to love that the most about this dazzling vampire boy.

"**Are you sure you have it all?"** Yuki's soft voice sounded from the front hall.

The Chairman's ears listened eagerly as he moved out in the hall with the two three-year-old vampire twins safely in his strong arms.

Yuki stood, dressed in a pale orange frilly gown.

Her long dark hair hung loose across her shoulders that was covered with a thin shall.

In her slender arms lay an infant vampire boy, his eyes covered by one of Yuki's pale hands.

Seeing as Zero and Yuki were both vampires their children would naturally inherit some of those genetics too, most likely.

And they had: Roka, Reku and baby Asouma were all mixed beings of pure blood and hunter's vampire genetics.

Very special and treasured dearly.

"**Yuuuuuki ..."** the Chairman whispered softly at the sight of his 'daughter'.

"**I have it, I have it. Now, move inside, you'll both get blinded by the sun."** Zero's concerned voice told Yuki sweetly.

"**Zeeeeeeero …"** the Chairman whispered silently again.

"**Momma."** Roka corrected from hearing his ojisama calling his their mothers actual name, which they didn't like to hear, as they rather saw her being called 'momma'.

The Chairman looked at the alien boy in his arms who sat tugging the Chairman's long golden hair.

"**Daddy."** Reku also corrected him after having spoken of their father as 'Zero' and not 'daddy'.

"**Ah ha ha, my bad, children."** the Chairman apologized as Reku grasped a lock of his hair too an tugged it lightly.

He gazed up as Zero closed the door and placed a few bags on the floor, just in time to witness Zero kissing Yuki's forehead very gently.

Yuki removed her hand from Asouma's eyes and two pale rosy pearls appeared in the small pale baby face.

His hair had grown a little, become darker, the same colour as Yuki's.

"**Yu-"**

"**Momma."** Roka interrupted the Chairman and greeted his beautiful mother with a sleepy wave.

Yuki smiled and said with a smile; **"Ah dad. Hi."**

the Chairman had not yet gotten completely used to being called 'dad' although he had always wanted her to do so.

"**Yu-"**

"**Momma."** Roka interrupted again.

However slow he might appear he was remarkably quick at correcting mistakes he did not like further continuation of.

He sat in the Chairman's arms, frowning lightly.

"**Roka."** Yuki said looking at her oldest son.

Roka stared at her with longing eyes.

"**'Ojisama' can call momma 'Yuki' while we are here."** Yuki said softly to her little boy.

Roka sulked a little at remained silent.

Zero grasped the baby out of Yuki's arms as the Chairman moved towards them.

Roka and Reku was placed safely on the floor, both started running around in the rather small residence.

The stubbornness Roka was constantly letting show he must have gotten from Zero.

"**Yuki! Zero-kun! And Asouma-kun!"** the Chairman welcomed the the couple and their infant child now resting within Zero's slender embrace.

Yuki was tightly hugged by the Chairman, who allowed himself to kiss his 'daughter's' forehead.  
The Chairman was about to spread his arms and grant Zero a hug too but as he saw Zero's gaze, he dared not move a muscle towards the handsome man whom Zero had turned into.

"**You've grown so much, both of you. No, the children as well."** the Chairman said with a loving smile towards his two 'children' and their infant boy.

"**Well time flies."** Yuki answered, thinking she sounded pretty clever.

However, Zero saw through her weak attempt of impressing the Chairman just a tiny bit.

"**Yuki."** Zero said with a harsh sigh.

She stroke the side of his face gently, smiling at him as his gaze gradually softened and so, a faint smile appeared across his delicate lips.

His silvery hair had grown gradually, Yuki's heart was pounding in her chest by the sight of her beloved.

And Zero definitely sensed it as he shifted Koure to the other arm and placed a slender hand lightly over Yuki's beating heart.

He chuckled sweetly, sending chills through her body.

And of course he was well aware of it.

That was his main reason for doing it to her.

The second was that he simply had allowed himself to be as taken with her as his desires had allowed him.

Many 'clicking-sounds' was suddenly reaching both Yuki and Zero's ears.

They turned their faces around.

The Chairman stood clicking wildly with his tiny camera.

"**Beautiful, simply dazzling! Amazing! Zero-kun, Yuki has really brought you delicate side forth, no?"** the Chairman said with a serious, loving smile.

Roka giggled softly at his sister as they were both jumping in the little sofa inside the small living room.

"**Oh, I gotta go!"** the Chairman eagerly hurried as he ran to the twins as he went clicking wildly with the camera again.

"**Is it fun?"** he asked them excited.

"**Ojisama, hold my hand."** Reku laughed demandingly at him.

"**Ojisama would love to but I want pictures of my little darlings."** the Chairman answered hurtful.

"**Daddy!"** Reku called in a high musical voice.

Yuki smiled at Zero and lifted herself up to kiss his cheek and grasped the baby.

"**Go on."** Yuki said as she pushed Zero gently into the living room.

Of course she knew that he was merely 'letting' her do so.

She blushed at the thought.

Zero walked tall and mighty towards the Chairman, who immediately thought; _oh no!_

Zero swiftly reached out a slender hand towards him and asking with a sigh, for the camera.

"**Please don't smash it against the floor, please."** the Chairman begged with shaking hands.

Zero sighed and looked at the annoying man before him.

"**I wouldn't do that. My children are all inside the room. And within that camera of yours."** Zero answered lovingly at the thought of 'my children'.

He smiled faintly and received the camera.

The Chairman grasped Reku's small pale hand and she jumped as high as she could as Zero clicked the camera, slowly feeling the sensation of trapping a new memory with every movement his little twins were producing.

He somewhat was starting to understand the Chairman's pleased expression whenever he had held the camera within his hands.

Instantly Zero stopped.

He walked towards Yuki and kissed her softly with a stiff expression, as if in escape from reality.

Yuki didn't oppose, the baby in her arms snoring peacefully.

"**Eh, Zero-kun?"** Zero heard a voice questioningly.

He drew in every gasp coming from Yuki's mouth, somewhat confused and a little scared.

_I can't believe I actually felt that I was becoming like that retard … and with a smile on my face!_ Zero thought as he remembered to treat Yuki gently as his youngest son was between them still.

From where the Chairman stood the view was more beautiful than anything he had ever hoped to get to see.

His adorable son, who had once been so self-loathing and filled with hateful dreams, had turned into a dazzling gentleman.

Always was he protecting a dear gentle girl, Zero's forever young wife and the Chairman's most beloved daughter.

The bright sunlight shined upon them both, Zero turning Yuki around, sheltering her and the sleeping baby with his tall slender body, from the bright light.

* * *

**Loving family gathering at the Chairman's residence ^^ or so I think.**

**Enjoy :)**


	8. A Very Sweet Feeling

**A Very Sweet Feeling Within a Very Sweet Girl.**

* * *

Yuki was walking about in the Kuran mansion, her pale hand holding onto Yoko's tiny toddler's hand.

Yoko had only just turned two.

The snowy weather outside was a only a small storm, yet it was continuingly turning stronger and stronger by each passing hour.

Yuki felt it very well within herself, she didn't need to go an look out the window to find out.

Yoko was already starting to learn how to walk, her small dolly, pale pink frilly dress, which Yoko had received as a present from Aidou and Yuki's beloved friend Sayori, swayed softly at her quick wavering baby pacing around the room.

Yuki chuckled at the the thought of Sayori and Aidou.

The fact that Aidou had fallen, obviously very deeply, for her human friend, was amusing and utterly adorable.

Aidou and Sayori had a little girl, turning four years in the upcoming Spring.

Soura.

Yoko walked about with her mother supporting her so that she wouldn't fall over.

The petite delicate vampire girl smiled brightly at her young beautiful mother whenever she felt like wanting to.

Yuki laughed at her daughter as many hours, it seemed, had passed with the two of them having merely walked around within Yoko's large, neat room.

Her toys were placed in fine lines on the floor alongside the walls as it made it easier for the always smiling vampire child, to just go and grasp what she wanted when she wanted it.

Yuki smiled again, actually it had been Kaname's idea to place the toys on the floor.

"**He's so adorable**." Yuki muttered, her sweet voice reaching Yoko's ear immediately.

"**Momma?**" Yoko asked, gazing up at her mother with curious eyes.

Yuki sat down on the floor, tugging her darling daughter into herself.

Yoko knew nothing better than snuggling.

**"Momma just thought of daddy."** Yuki giggled as she blushed by merely thinking of him.

Yoko sat stroking her mother's crimson red dress with her small pale hands.

"**Momma, Yoko wants marry too."** Yoko said with a happy voice, her eyes closed as if she was thinking of something, someone, dreaming something wonderful.

Yuki smiled, a little surprised by Yoko's wish, however, Yuki had been like that herself, wanting a 'lovey dovey' marriage.

Yuki thought of Kaname, thinking of him always brought forth feelings that made her whole body tremble with excitement and embarrassment.

Yoko's long curly hair was falling lightly, elegantly, down her little frail shoulders.

Yuki stoke her petite daughter's dark hair, her mind filled with her handsome, strong husband.

"**Momma knows."** Yuki told her daughter.

Yoko widened her eyes, listening carefully as slow pacing footsteps were sounding just behind the closed door to the hallway.

Yuki smiled, her stomach filled all the way up to her throat with butterflies.

_Kaname_, she thought eagerly, not raising herself from the floor.

The door opened and Kaname, tall beautiful and seductive, gazed with adoring eyes at his girls.

"**We're home."** Kaname said with a slow hypnotic voice, his long dark locks drenched in fresh smelling snow.

The dreamy Yuume was gentle puffed inside the room, smiling sleepily at his mother and cute younger sister.

Yoko reached her arms eagerly towards Yuume, still not very confident in her walk to walk to him herself.

She craved him, Yuki could tell from the way her eyes were shining with impatience.

Yuume was just as drenched as Kaname, looking all flushed and gasping.

Kaname walked towards Yuki, pulling her up from the floor as Yoko had pulled Yuume down with her on the floor, both giggling innocently in each other's faces.

"**Kaname why is your hair wet?"** Yuki asked as the water from the melted snow within his drenched hair tickled her as it ran down her neck.

Kaname snuggled the side of her neck with his lips, merely kissing her.

"**I'll show you later."** he teased her.

"**K-Kaname ..."** Yuki gasped as he tickled the back of her neck with his fingertips, his other arm grasping her waist tightly.

She blushed, and he knew it.

"**What is it?"** Kaname asked, although already aware of Yuki's reason for babbling.

She didn't know what to do with herself, therefore the unnecessary, unimportant babbling.

Yuki hesitated, listening to the still giggling children behind them.

"**They aren't looking."** Kaname whispered seductively in her ear, smiling at Yuki's delicate embarrassment.

Yuki's body was trembling with nervousness, the butterflies in her stomach making her dizzy headed.

"**Were you going object?"** Kaname asked mocking his dear girl as he kissed her neck several times.

"**Kaname!"** Yuki hissed at him softly.

He chuckled softly at her, apologizing with a sweet brief kiss upon her forehead.

He hugged her into him long and tight, Yuki went listening to his steady heartbeats, resting her right cheek against his chest.

Yoko was gazing at her mother and father, standing together in a tender embrace, surrounded by a 'love dovey' atmosphere.

Yoko eyes were glistening with desire of one day to become like that too.

Yuume stared sweetly at his baby sister, his dreamy dark red blood eyes adoring his sister's prettiness and childish devotion towards the things she cared for the most.

Yoko suddenly turned towards her elder brother, furrowing her brows.

She rose from the floor, shaking lightly as she wasn't used to stand by herself yet, placing her small pale hands upon Yuume's shoulders and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"**Oniisama and Yoko, always.**" she said with a demanding voice.

Yuume stared at her with confused eyes, her long curly dark locks tickling his face as he smiled at her and nodded.

"**Mm, always and forever."** Yuume muttered dreamily.

Yoko bend her small adorable face and pressed her shiny lips softly against Yuume's.

Yuume's eyes were widened, somewhat he felt like his energy was being drawn from him, taken from him by his cute younger sister.

He blushed as he found that Yoko was blushing too.

Yuume shakily lifted his arms and placed them sweetly around Yoko, stoking her hair gently as he too closed his eyes.

Kaname looked at his children's exchange of sweetness, knowing that it wasn't only a 'feeding' session to his beloved daughter nor was it merely a sweet gesture from a younger sibling to his dreamy son.

"**You sense it too don't you, Yuki?"** Kaname asked Yuki with a soft voice as he tugged her more greedily into himself.

Yuki was listening to the silence, waiting for Yoko and Yuume to start mumbling childish, loving things to each other again, as usual ... as she herself and Kaname had done.

And as they did Yuki sighed, smiling faintly, breathing into Kaname's mouth as he bend his head down to hers, sweetly taking her face in his slender hands; **"Mm."**

* * *

**Yep I know ... incest :/**

**I'm SO SO SO against it but in this it's okay :O or not?**

**Anyway, I wanted to give my little Yoko a story of her own too ^^ **

**Her special pureblood power is yet unknown since she isn't very old yet :P maybe I will figure it out once I want to write about it heh heh.**

**Hope you like it!**


	9. A Tender World Within the Snow

**A Tender World Within the Snow**

* * *

Kaname was helping Yoko and Yuume with their coats.

The snow covered garden all around the huge Kuran manison was going to turn from dull perfect white into a winter wonderland once Kaname's two beautiful vampire children were to step into the perfectness.

"**Where's momma?"** Yoko asked her handsome father as Kaname knelt down on one knee, buttoning Yoko's long crimson coat.

Her pink dress underneath would surely be warm enough if she wasn't going to be outside for too long.

Kaname gazed at his petite pretty daughter, a faint smile appeared across his dazzling lips.

"**She's walking down the stairs."** he answered the small vampire girl, whose face immediately lit up with excitement.

Kaname tugged the hood of the coat safely over Yoko's head, her long dark curly hair escaping to the outside in few beautiful dark locks.

Yuume fumbled with his buttons, his dreamy eyes fixed upon his young dazzling mother walking towards him, wearing a long, pale brown creamy hooded coat.

Her frilly dress underneath the gorgeousness, white.

The large hood of her coat hung down her bag, her dark hair, long and straight, appearing angelic.

Yuume was turned around as Kaname was buttoning his ash grey coat.

Kaname closed his eyes and smiled and his dreamy son as he rose from the floor, petting Yuume gently on the head before putting on his own long black coat.

"**Hi momma!"** Yoko laughed happily at Yuki as Kaname had finished dressing her.

Yuki smiled at her sweet smiling daughter and afterwards at Kaname as he was watching her, adoring her, while he was dressing himself.

"**Huwwy daddy, huwwy!"** Yoko yelled with a soft childish glare towards her handsome father after having run into her mother's arms, embracing her tightly.

Kaname smiled at her and bend his back a little to grab a safe hold onto her small hand as Yuki rose from the floor as she had had to kneel down to hug her daughter properly.

Yuki walked towards the door, Yuume following her but then deciding to grab his father's free left hand.

He blushed lightly as Kaname tugged it gently in his, chuckling sweetly at his dreamy children.

Kaname nodded at Yuki and she swiftly opened one door of the two double front doors.

The sky was a darkening blue, the sun had only just set yet the night was approaching so fast.

The light from the mansion shined upon the white snow, revealing the perfect smooth surface.

The stairs and the stone path leading away from the Kuran mansion were both snow free, however, the surroundings were completely untouched.

"**Snooooow! Oniisama, oniisama look! Momma, daddy, beautiful snow!"** Yoko muttered in a complete daze.

"**Yoko, this isn't the first time you've seen snow."** Yuki said, tilting her head to the side.

The small vampire girl shook her head as she agreed to what her mother had just stated.

Kaname walked carefully down the steps, Yuume looking at the steps before him with a serious concentrating frown, while Yoko merely jumped right down it.

Kaname had to hold onto her more firmly than to Yuume as Yoko was about to slip several times already, her free hand reaching for her mother.

Halfway down the front stairs Yuki grasped her daughter's hand and helped her, together with Kaname, down the last few remaining stairs.

Kaname let Yoko's hand go and gave her, with a smile, to Yuki.

"**Momma, momma, we're gowna make a snowman! Oniisama!"** Yoko smiled with exicetment, tugging her mother's creamy brown soft sleeve as she called out to Yuume.

Kaname let go of his son's hand as Yuume had decided, from the moment Yoko had been born, that he would always obey her every command.

Kaname seized Yuki around the waist, kissing the top of her head gently as they started pacing, protectively, a few steps behind their running son and daughter.

Yuume, on Yoko's order, started making, what was supposed to be, a large snow ball.

However, whether Yuume wanted to admit it or not, he was still too small a child to make a ball of snow as big as he and Yoko both intended to have it turn into.

"**Kaname."** Yuki said, looked at the children laughing as the snow ball seemed to stick together this time.

"**Yes?"** Kaname answered with a breathtaking dark smirk, inviting her into himself as he knew she wanted.

He opened his arms lightly.

Yuki smiled at Kaname who stood gazing lovingly back at her, his dark red blood eyes shining with irresistibleness.

Yuki tugged his coat with her pale hands, pulling him closer down towards her, pressing her lips desiring against his.

She let go of his coat as he started teasing her by moving his mouth more intensely along with hers.

Kaname stopped for a brief second asking with a grin;** "You don't like it?"**

Yuki blushed, frowning out of embarrassment by his cheeky, attractive forcefulness.

"**I-it's not that I don't l-like it-"** Yuki giggled as Kaname's hand tickled her throat tenderly.

"**Then there's nothing more to say, is there?"** Kaname chuckled softly as he kissed her gently upon the lips.

Yuki mumbled into his mouth; **"B-but-"**

Kaname forced his arms around her and tugged her hard within his embrace.

Yuki gasped out of surprise, staying quiet as Kaname said in a low, non-teasing voice;** "No, Yuki."**

He touched her lips with his, very tender and carefully, glancing dominantly down at Yuki's blushing cheeks and long beautiful eyelashes, smiling faintly as he found her too delicate for her own good.

* * *

**The Kuran family outside playing in the snow, this time ^^ Enjoy.**


	10. Special Occasion

**Special Occasion.**

* * *

The late hours of night had approached with incredible speed.

Soon, a happy arrival would grace the warm atmosphere within the Kuran mansion.

Kaname sat in a wooden magnificent chair, resting his delicate head I his left slender hand, his elbow placed upon the arm of the chair.

He sat gazing protectively at his dreamy son, sitting by the balcony door within his grand room on a big pillow, glancing out the window.

"**Daddy?"** Yuume asked, not tearing his sleepy eyes away from the dark shadowy night beyond the window.

He sat breathing slowly at the glass, drawing tiny circles as it turned blurry.

"**What is it?"** Kaname smiled at his son's weird doings.

"**Why is me and Yoko's dreams always the same?"** Yuume asked, staring at his handsome father's reflection in the window.

Kaname's expression turned numb, still composed as to not worry his tiny son.

He had had to erase Yuume's dreams, nightmares, which hadn't been Yoko's as the rest of his dreams often was.

Kaname told the small dreamy pure blood boy to come to him.

Yuume did as he was told, raising himself from the big pillow upon the floor and walked slowly towards his young majestic father.

Kaname reached out his strong beautiful hands and seized his four-year-old son into his lap.

He stroked Yuume's shoulder length straight dark hair carefully, kissing the top of his head softly.

"**Are you afraid?"** Kaname asked as Yuume seemed very worried about sharing something so wonderful with his younger sister.

Yuume didn't know that 'his' dreams weren't actually his but Yoko's.

Kaname's hands held onto his son's tiny body, waiting for an answer.

Yuume sighed shaking his little head.

"**Uh un, I'm not." **

Kaname smiled in relief as Yuume seemed to be confessing the truth.

"**If you ever get scared Yuume, momma and I will always comfort you."** Kaname said with a serious comforting voice, embracing his small dreamy son tenderly.

Yuume leaned his head towards his father's chest, listening to his father's steady heartbeats.

"**Daddy, why is so many people getting closer to our house?"** Yuume asked, feeling slightly insecure by the approaching lot of people.

Kaname chuckled and tugged his cute son into him.

"**We're celebrating something special, you'll see."** Kaname said with a calm sweet voice.

Through the already open door, appeared Yuki, beautifully dressed in a pale peach coloured dress, very clean and very simple, reaching her angles.

Her hair was hanging loose, straight and long down her slender delicate body.

She blushed lightly as she smiled at Kaname, gently pushing forth a petite angelic vampire girl.

Yoko was dressed in a creamy white dress, puffy and childish with a big crimson loop bound softly around her small waist.

Her hair was loose just as her mother's, however, it curled in adorable soft dark ringlets.

Her dark red crimson eyes shining with happiness as she was walking shakily by her mother's side towards her father and elder brother.

"**Yoko."** Yuume smiled and crawled down from Kaname's lap, not taking his dark blood dyed eyes away from his baby sister.

Yuume's tiny loving heart was pounding at the sight of his tiny, beautiful younger sister.

"**Yuki."** Kaname welcomed his young dear wife as he rose from the chair, reaching out for her hand as she was getting closer still.

"**Daddy, look!" **Yoko demanded her father, smiling up at him, her eyes gone mad with enjoyment.

Yuki giggled as Kaname grasped the little girl with his slender hands and lifted her high up into the air, the little girl chuckling warmly as she managed to hug her father's handsome head, stroking his dark wavy hair with her tiny hands, kissing his eyelids gently.

"**I'm pretty?" **Yoko asked as Kaname gazed softly at his small daughter with a faint, satisfied smile.

"**Yes you are, very pretty."** he answered her, kissing her tiny forehead as he placed on her shaky legs in front of her elder brother.

"**Oniisama! Pretty dress, mm?**" Yoko smiled at Yuume as she went twirling around slowly, nearly falling.

Yuume looked at her and said with a sleepy smile, his eyes admiring his sister's dolly blood eyes; **"I like Yoko better than the dress."**

Yoko didn't take it as a compliment.

She looked sulky as she smacked him quickly yet softly on the upper arm.

"**Hmpf****, stupid oniisama."** Yoko said, sticking her noise up high in the sky, hugging her mother's legs as Yuki was standing beside Kaname, looking at their children's 'lover's fight'.

She petted her daughter's head as Yoko peeked towards Yuume, wanting him to apologize to her.

He did, not long after.

Yuume sighed with a smile at his sister, looking dreamily sleepy as he went to his sister and knelt down on both knees, apologizing;** "I'm sorry, Yoko looks pretty in all she wears."**

He opened his arms and Yoko happily hugged him tightly, both greeting and rewarding him with gently stroking his shoulder length dark straight, sweet smelling hair.

"**Are they going to arrive soon?"** Yuki asked, fazing up at her Kaname.

He smiled at her, placing his left hand on the side of her face, carefully.

"**Yes, any minute now."** he answered, listening to the soothing sound of children's laughter as Yoko had smacked Yuume upon the head for having tickled her.

"**Little girls mustn't hit boys."** Yuki said strictly at her daughter, not wanting Yoko to turn into a violent vampire someday.

Better start teaching them the right way of treating others before they get to discover that hitting his somehow becoming fun to them, Yuki thought with a wondering expression.

Kaname giggled softly at Yuki's comment, bending his head down towards her as she had turned her back towards him, and pressed his delicate lips mockingly against the back of her neck.

"**K-Kaname-"**

"**You should be a good example to your daughter, no?"** Kaname teased her as he was now lecturing her.

He turned her around swiftly, kissing her upon her sulky lips.

Yuki eventually smiled at him, touching his cheek softly.

Kaname grasped her hand, pressing it forcefully towards his lips teasing Yuki by speaking softly to Yuume and Yoko who turned their heads eagerly at their father's cue; **"Yuume, Yoko, you see how momma blushes?"**

Yoko laughed yelling; **"Yes, yes momma is rose red. Pretty, pretty momma!"**

Yuume merely nodded, listening at his father once again.

Kaname smiled, letting go of Yuki's hand and stoke the top of her head.

"**Momma smiles because daddy is being sweet to her."** Kaname said as he stroke Yuki's dark hair very gently.

Kaname gazed sideways down at his staring son and eagerly clapping daughter.

"**Boys has to be nice to girls Yuume, or else they wont always want to be nice to you."**

Yuume looked at his father with embarrassment stirring inside of him.

"**And Yoko, girls should treat boys nicely too, see? Daddy is treating momma nice and momma is being nice to me."** Kaname said as he bend down his head where after Yuki kissed him softly on the left cheek, blushing.

"**You're just using this as an excuse to mock me, aren't you?"** Yuki whispered in a low voice as her lips were lightly touching Kaname's cheek.

He glanced sideways at her, chuckling silently as he whispered back; **"Ah, you knew?"**

He laughed softly as Yuki 'hmpfed' at him, still smiling though.

"**Someone's here."** Yuki said seriously.

"**Them?"** Yuki asked Kaname to make sure, gazing at him somewhat a little nervous.

Kaname smiled at her, grasping her slender hand in his, nodding.

"**Should we?"** Yuki asked pointing at the door.

Yuume and Yoko had moved towards the balcony door, Yoko wanted to draw at the glass too as Yuume had told her that he had also done.

The giggled happily at each other.

Kaname answered Yuki with a soft voice; **"There's no need, they've already been led in."**

_Ichijou-san_, Yuki thought with a loving smile towards Kaname as she lay her head up against his left arm.

He tugged her into him gently, kissing the top of her head as people started walking into Yuume's large room.

Kain and Ruka, Ruka dressed in a violet long elegant dress, holding a small infant within her slender arms.

A tiny girl with golden brown spiky locks of hair already, short though.

Kain was holding onto the small hand of his three-year-old son Aoue, looking pleased with seeing Kaname and Yuki and their children as they greeted them with bowing politely towards them.

Aoue, his golden brown hair spiky and wild and his pale orange eyes staring confused at the Kurans, asked his father; **"Do I have to bow too?" **

Kain fliched by the question, nearly about to burst out into laughter as he answered; **"Yes, you do."**

Aoue looked a little sulky as he bowed a little stiff towards every Kuran member.

Yuume and Yoko had turned their heads around, Yuume had risen from the floor, bowing dreamily towards the ones bowing at him while Yoko remained sitting on the pillow, smiling warmly at the people who were entering the room.

Aoue blushed at the beautiful pure blood girl smiling kindly at him.

Yoko widened her dark crimson eyes as she noticed the infant girl sound asleep in Ruka's arms.

"**A baby!"** Yoko grinned at her mother.

Yuki smiled, snuggling her head against Kaname's neck.

Kaname rested his head against the top of Yuki's head, welcoming the people as they approached the room couple after couple.

Shiki and Rima entered the room, their three-year-old daughter, Toya, walking beside her mother, tugging Rima's pale orange dress.

Rima bowed towards Kaname and Yuki, smiling faintly as Shiki placed an arm around her shoulder's, bowing as well towards his two cousins.

Yuki smiled at them, waving at the little Toya who seemed a little nervous.

Toya waved back at Yuki, blushing a little as she too, as her parents had done, bowed towards Yuki, Kaname and then afterwards towards Yuume and Yoko.

Yuki's heart went pounding wildly in her chest as Kaname pushed her forward, very gently.

Through the door came Aidou, holding onto a small creamy hand, his three-year-old daughter, Soura.

Her hair was delicate, long and dark blond, her eyes violet, a mix between Sayori's golden brown and Aidou's ice blue.

Sayori was standing beside Aidou, holding onto his arm as if supporting herself, smiling at her dear friend, Yuki.

Yuki ran to her hand grasped Sayori into a tight loving embrace, welcoming her friend with an adoring laughter.

"**Yori-chan! I'm so glad you're here!"** Yuki laughed at Sayori.

Sayori let go of Aidou's arm, smiling at her dazzling husband and daughter as she placed her arms happily around Yuki.

Sayori's hair had grown long curly and thick.

Her dress was pale pink, Soura's an ashy purple puffy dress, making the small vampire girl look even more adorable than usual.

Yuki released Sayori and bend down to hug Soura.

Aidou seemed a little uncomfortable as he was one of the most devoted people towards Kaname.

Yuki smiled up at him as he flinched a little when Soura happily hugged Yuki back.

Kaname smiled lovingly at Yuki as he called her name with a tender voice.

Yuki gazed up at with happy eyes.

Yuume was walking towards his parents and the the rest of the group, holding onto Yoko's hand as she shakily walked along with him.

She reached for her father, tugging his leg with her small hands, giggling sweetly as little creatures began streaming down her body.

Wolves and bats, creatures transformed by her own body's energy and turned into what she wanted it to be, at least when would get a little older so that she would be able to control and decide for herself.

Kaname placed his elegant pale hand upon his daughter's small head, petting her a she was petting a little wolf pup, two, three.

Yuume smiled as he went petting one or two as well, gazing sweetly at his grinning younger sister.

"**Daddy, why is Yoko-sama shining with red blurry stuff?"** Aoue asked, looking at his father who had taken Ruwa, the small infant girl and Aoue's baby sister, into his arms.

Ruka bend down towards her small dazzling son and said while stroking his wild spiky golden brown hair; **"Yoko-sama has finally gotten her powers, that's why we were going here. In fact, ****you should go and congratulate her."**

Aoue looked a little perplexed, he didn't have any special powers himself, yet.

But Yoko was after all a pure blood vampire, with that came special powers, no wonder her powers were a little more quick in developing than his.

He glanced at the smiling pure blood princess girl, her creamy white dress elegantly wavy and flowing as she slit down on the floor, now surrounded by almost eight little wolves, dark furred, red furred, blond furred, every kind of earthy colour.

"**Oniisama, they're very sweet. Thank you!"** Yoko smiled at her elder brother who stood a few steps away from her because of the many pups.

Yuume stared alien-like as answered simply; **"Yoko … it's not me."**

Kaname glanced down at his delicate daughter's questioning angel face, smiling at her as he softly explained; **"It's Yoko who makes them appear, see?"**

Kaname pointed at something crimson red and blurry that looked like floating out of her left shoulder.

Yoko looked at were her father's slender finger touched her and her eyes widened with discussed and shock.

"**M-m-momma!"** Yoko cried out for her mother, the little wolves terrified and startled by their young mistress' screaming voice.

Aoue, Toya and Soura all flinched by Yoko's scream as well as the pups, moving closer towards their parent who all went comforting their children as well as Yuki and Kaname was doing with Yoko.

"**M-momma does it hurt!"** Yoko asked as she didn't even dare to look at the place where the blurry crimson air was still floating out of her body.

Aoue stood with his mother holding onto his little shoulder's, thinking; _is she … yeah, she's stupid!_

Toya stood tugging Shiki's leg asking him with an exited voice, her ashy red long spiky hair dancing around her pretty face; **"Papa, when do I get to glow with blurry air too?" **

Rima placed a slender finger upon her petite daughter's nose and said with a soft voice; **"Toya will have to wait and see what power you will have someday. Most likely it wont be the same as Yoko-sama's"**

Toya looked a little disappointed but was happy once again she heard that she was going to get powers of her own someday.

She grinned to herself saying happily; **"I hope it will be soon!" **

Shiki and Rima smiled at each other as Shiki placed an arm around his wife's waist, leaning his head down against the top of hers.

"**Mummy, she's stupid, right?"** Aoue asked his mother, and unfortunately, for him, he was being deadly serious.

Ruka glared at him.

"**Yoko-sama isn't stupid, she's merely a little child. She's doesn't understand what she's doing."** Ruka said although Aoue was only half listening.

Ruka felt like apologizing to Kaname and Yuki for her son's rude words.

Ichijou who had silently sneaked himself into the room, was standing beside Shiki and Rima smiling at little Toya as he found Aoue's comments utterly cute rather than rude.

He was glancing sideways at Kaname and Yuki, laughing at their daughter as Yuume petted her dark curly hair.

Not long afterwards Yoko ended up laughing to, the tears in her eyes still visible in her long curly eyelashes.

"**If she's not stupid then what is she then?" **Aoue mumble to himself.

"**Aoue."** Ruka said harshly through gritted teeth.

"**Uh?"** Aoue said as if he hadn't noticed he'd actually been insulting Yoko again, although he didn't mean it in a bad way.

Kain looked at his infant daughter who was still sleeping safe and sound within his strong arms, smiling at her peaceful looks.

"**Mommy can we have a puppy wolf too?"** Soura asked jumping lightly in front of her mother excitedly, her ashy purple dress and dark blond long hair swaying elegantly around her.

Sayori gazed at Aidou, feeling a little awkward.

True, she'd accepted that Aidou was a vampire and than Yuki and the rest of the people within this room was vampires.

She'd also accepted that she and Aidou's daughter was born a vampire, however, having to suddenly take in a wolf pup made of blurry air by a little 'pure blood' vampire girl's very body energy … kinda made her feel uncomfortable.

Aidou chuckled at her, his ice blue glass eyes staring into hers as he kissed her softly upon the lips.

Sayori blushed and looked away as Aidou took in the scent of her hair.

She gazed sweetly at Yuki and her own little loving family.

Kaname hovering protectively by Yuki's side, standing with his elegant hand, petting Yuki's head as she was kneeling on the floor with her tiny laughing daughter within her arms, stroking the fur of a blurry wolf pup as if it was perfectly normal.

Yuume sat petting one too, smiling dreamily at his sister, wishing for her to always be safe and happy and never to be afraid again.

His heart was still a little shocked after hearing Yoko's sad, frightened screaming.

He was so relieved that she was giggling her usual soft, adoring giggle.

Kaname gazed at his dreamy son, sensing the loud pounding of his tiny son's loving heart towards his younger sister.

* * *

**An entire Vampire Knight couple gathering (no Zero though :/)**

**I wanted to introduce all the VK children and their age :)**

**I figured out what I wanted to give little Yoko as her special power ... and I wanted it to be something cute yet (since she is a pure blodd ...) I also wanted it to be kinda like a scary power for her too.**

**Since she's only still two-years-old she wouldn't possibly be able to understand why a blood-like coloured air is flowing out her body :/**

**She'll be able to create cute things and once she gets older ... she might even create some scare thing too O_O oh oh.**

**Who knows? Enjoy ^^**


End file.
